


outside it starts to pour

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: a clap of thunder shakes the classroom and the only thing jun can wonder is,is minghao okay?





	outside it starts to pour

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble i thought of because it was cloudy today :)

it started with the lightest drizzle.

many people asked jun about it, since he was the god of summer after all. but he told them that he had nothing to do with it. which was the truth, he had no clue why it was raining in june, but he couldn't control it. there was only one conclusion, and it was xu minghao.

the god of spring.

everyone knows that if it rains, minghao is probably upset. which concerned jun deeply, minghao was his best friend. chan, the god of flowers, said he's never seen minghao upset at all this week, so he was confused. minghao had to be upset, it had been raining since the ending of may.

“hey minghao, what's up?” jun said, pointing at the cloudy sky. “oh, it's nothing big. just stressed over class.” he said nonchalantly, he was too good at faking it. “are you sure? hao, just talk to me.” jun spoke in the quietest voice he could manage. “don't worry about it, i’m fine.” the younger boy sped off, practically dashing to the bathroom.

economics was boring, and hao wasn't there to throw pencils at him to keep him awake. odd, because minghao and juhn have the exact same schedule, they have for years now. the boy had yet to return from the bathroom, which was almost 15 minutes ago. he felt a poke to his arm, snappinh him awake. 

it was choerry, the goddess of fruit. “hey, look at the sky” she whispered, pointing at the window. what jun saw was frightening. dark, violent, clouds filled the sky, rain pelting at the window. a loud clap of thunder caused a riot in the classroom. but there was only one thing jun could think of,

minghao.

“sir! may i go to the bathroom?” jun asked urgently. the teacher waved him off, trying to get the class to settle back down. junhui bolted off the boys restroom, slamming the door open.

the sight was ugly.

minghao had a bloody nose, matched with bruises littering his body. they had stripped him of everything but his underwear. he was frozen, slumped against the wall. “please, no more” he said softly to the door slam. “oh my god minghao who did this to you?”

“i don't know, they all had on these alien masks when they attacked me. minghao knew junhui was pissed, from the look in his eyes filled with fire, to the way he was practically steaming. “take this, i’ll be back.” he threw minghao his sweater. “don't do this, it's not worth it.” minghao said, coughing softly. “it is, because you're worth it. and if something happens you scream loud okay? and i promise i will come rushing back.” minghao nodded, there was no stopping him. 

a group of boys in the hallway carried alien masks, laughing hysterically. jun's blood was practically boiling at the sight. he sped up, grabbing on of them by their hood. he spun the boy around, grabbing him roughly.

“you think beating hao up is funny huh? that it's just a joke?” jun was significantly taller, practically towering over the group, but they showed no fear. “oh chillax, he'll be okay” he said with such a laidback tone that jun worried for his morals. the boy was slammed into a locker, a crowd forming around them.

“you traumatized him, he will never be the same. yluz did this!” junhui couldn't think clearly, wrapping his hands around his throat. “if you ever, i’m gonna say this one more time for you. if you ever even think about hurting hao, i’ll burn you to a crisp.” his hands were getting hotter, the boy clawing at his hand. 

“jun stop!” the older turned his attention, dropping the boy. minghao hobbled over to him, actually wearing pants. “d-don’t hurt him, please.” minghao bent down to the boy, feeling his neck. “but why? he hurt you, a little burn won't hurt.” minghao massaged the boy's neck, trying to cool him down. “i know he did, but he's still a person ya know? he might have beaten me but he's still young, he'll learn.”

junhui couldn't believe it. minghao was being gentle with his damn bully. his heart is too big, it truly is. and he loves that about the younger. “minghao, i love you.”

deafening silence can be so scary.

the crowd around them gasped, whispering to each other. he said it in mandarin, but it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. minghao was silent, frozen in time. “minghao, say something” jun was scared.

minghao was crying.

jun knelt beside him, kissing his head. “bathroom, please” minghao asked softly. the thunder no longer clapped through the sky, but a few stray drops of rain still remained. before leaving, the boy on the floor croaked out an “i’m sorry” before he was taken by the school nurse.

“minghao, i’m sorry but i love you so much. and i will burn the necks of anybody if they ever hurt you.” jun held his hands, rubbing his knuckles. “you fucking idiot,” he says, laughing a bit.

”i love you too.”

summer is in full swing, and it hasn't rained since the end of school. minghao and jun were still new to dating, but they were getting there.

together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so UGLY but i like junhao so,, 
> 
> COME YELL AT ME!!
> 
> twt: fairieshuas  
> ig: elfshuas


End file.
